Destiny
by Mitsu1412
Summary: What if Kudo Shinichi has a twin sister? Would she help him change his fate of being Edogawa Conan forever? Or would she wound up in an even more trouble than him?
1. Prologue

**Destiny**

Prologue

_"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." - __**William Shakespeare**_

May 4th, 1996 7:34pm

Kudo Yusaku paces up and down in the long hallway. He seems tired and worn out due to the events of the day. He was supposed to be at Kaito Kid's heist, but because of his wife's condition, he had no choice but to let the police and Inspector Nakamori to handle Kid alone.

He glanced up at the closed door, which his wife, Kudo Yukiko, is at the other side of the door. Occasionally there would be nurses running in and out of the room, carrying dirty towels and instruments. Sometimes Yusaku can even hear his wife screaming due to the pain of delivering the baby. Yusaku wished to be by Yukiko side, but the doctor said it would be better for him to wait outside since there is not much space in the room.

After about 30 minutes later, Yusaku no longer hears Yukiko screaming, but instead he hears a baby cry. No, there is not just one baby, Yusaku thought. At this moment, the door which had remained closed, for nearly two hours opened slowly. There was a nurse carrying something small in a pink blanket. The nurse approached Yusaku and said, "Congratulation, Kudo-san! It's a boy and a girl!" Twins! Yusaku can't believe that Yukiko could deliver a pair of twins. The nurse slowly handed Yusaku the pink blanket, in which contained a small baby girl. The baby has a pair of small eyes that are barely open, and was waving her tiny arms around. Even though the baby girl had just born, she already has tiny short hair on top of her head.

After Yusaku examine his newly born daughter, he walked straight to the bed which his wife is also holding the baby boy with a blanket, but instead of pink, it's blue. Yukiko seemed to be more tired than he was and sweats were still rolling down her forehead. But even though she's exhausted, she still held the baby boy tightly, afraid of dropping the baby if she wasn't careful. The baby boy seems to be a replica of the baby girl, which wasn't surprising, since they were twins.

Yukiko looks at Yusaku with shining eyes, despite of her exhaustion, after he had sat down at the side of the bed and said, "Aren't they beautiful. They are also super cute."

"Yeah, they are wonderful. I am glad that they are twins of a boy and a girl, that way we won't have trouble differentiating them." Yusaku said jokingly.

Yukiko laughed softly. "I am naming the boy Shinichi, what do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful name."

"But what about the girl, I can't think of a good name for her."

Yusaku stared outside the window, thinking deeply, until somebody knocked on the door and interrupted his thoughts. Turning to the door, Yusaku saw a nurse standing by the door, with a note and small box in her hand.

"Somebody handed me these and wanted me to deliver it to you, Kudo-san," the nurse said.

"Thank you very much." And with one hand securely holding the baby, he extended the other to receive his delivery. Once the delivery was in his hand, he put down the box on the table. The card he was holding was an index card that says:

_ "Dear Detective-san, _

_ I am sorry to see you absent during my heist, but seeing your newborn twins arriving into this world, I feel extremely happy for you and understand that you wanted to be by your wife's side instead at the heist. _

_Congratulation and I'll see you at the next heist under the full moon._

_Your friend and foe,_

_Kaito 1412"_

At the end of the signature appears the national famous cartoon drawing of Kaito Kid in his top hat, monocle, and the big, sometimes creepy, smile.

"Whose is it from?" Yukiko asked gently.

"Oh, it just the old Kid that was worried about why I didn't witness his greatest heist of the world." Yusaku said, and wondered what Kid meant by saying "_seeing_ your newborn twins"? After putting down the index card, Yusaku moved on to the box with his free hand.

The box was white with white ribbons, defiantly the taste of colors of Kid. Yusaku carefully removed the ribbon with the only hand that was available because he was holding the baby. After opening it, there was a red diamond sitting in the box, an identical diamond that was featured and heavily guarded at the museum a few blocks down the hospital. Kaito Kid was supposed to steal this diamond, well, according to his warning letters that were sent to the media press and to his home address. Now the diamond is resting in his hand.

"This is a gift for the police, not for us." Yusaku said in a disappointed voice. For once he thought that Kid would be nice enough to bring him something good, instead of making him trouble. Now with the diamond, he has to go find Inspector Nakamori and give it back to him. He didn't really want to go see the Inspector, since he's always cranky after every heist because he couldn't catch Kid.

Yusaku looked at the window once again and saw a bright full moon. Instantly, a thought came to him. "Since today is the full moon, why don't we name our baby girl Mitsuki?" He asked excitedly as he turned to his wife.

Yukiko instantly light up at this idea. "That's a perfect name, I really like it."

With this said Yukiko moved closer to Yusaku and looked at the twins at the same time and whispered, since both of them were deep asleep, "Welcome home, Kudo Shinichi and Kudo Mitsuki."

* * *

Ok, so this is my first fanfic, hopefully you guys liked it. It's probably going to be a long story, so I'll try to upload the chapters fast. So if you guys like it, please review :D.


	2. Ch 1

Chapter 1

Unexpected Danger

**17 years later...**

**Mitsuhiko POV**

"Ah – ahchoo!"

"Bless you Mitsuhiko." Ayumi-chan said politely while breathing out tiny white fog up into the clear air.

"Thanks Ayumi-chan, its sure is cold today." I said and breathe out some warm air from my lungs to my frozen hands, trying to relive it from the coldness. Even though the January sun is way above the horizon and sparkling through the streets, its warmness is still not enough from keeping us away from the cold. What's even worst is that there's a slight chilly wind blowing at our faces, making them look like red tomatoes.

"I do hope that Hakase had prepared us some delicious hot soups for us." Genta said with his dreamy eyes as he mentally pictures his soup, and maybe even a bowl of eel rice, on top of Hakase's dining table when we get there.

Talking about food, Hakase had invited us, once again, to his house to plan out our next camping trip. I do hope that this time we can come back home peacefully from the trip, since I don't know why we always ended up in a murder case, or worst, being chased off by the murderer himself.

After a few minutes, we came around a corner to find a large circular two stories white house that does not really fit in to the houses around the neighborhood. As we reach up to the steps, I noticed that Hakase's yellow beetle car is gone. Ayumi-chan ran the door bell once, and twice when no one responded.

"Could it be that Hakase and Haibara-san went out?" I asked while trying to look through a window that was obviously way too tall for me and couldn't see a single thing. Man, I hate being short. "I think we should wait for them to come back home."

"But I don't want to wait outside, its way too cold." Genta was jumping up and down as he said this, obviously trying to keep warm by doing some jumping jacks. Soon he ceased to jump; it appears to me that he became tired after a few jumps.

"Neh, why don't we ask Subaru-oniisan to let us stay in his house until Hakase and Ai-chan comes back?"

"Subaru-oniisan?" I asked Ayumi-chan with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, doesn't he live right next door?" As she said this, Ayumi-chan started walking outside of the gate and to the house next door. Seeing that Ayumi-chan is determined to do so, we had no choice but to follow her. At least it's better than waiting outside in the cold.

When we were about to reach the door, Ayumi-chan suddenly stop and I almost collided to her.

"That's weird, the door is slightly left open." And without further ado, Ayumi-chan walked into the house.

My first impression of the house when Subaru-oniisan invited us a while back is that the house looks huge, and organized. With this huge house, the owner had bought and set down lots of western style furniture to make it look less spacious and more inviting to the guests. But now, with all the curtains drawn closed, it actually looks dark and quit empty and lonely. I wonder why Subaru-oniisan would want to keep out the warm sunlight in this cold weather, and he didn't even turn the heater on! That makes the house even colder than outside on the street.

"Subaru-oniisan." Genta called out.

"Maybe he's not home either."

"But why would he leave the door ajar?" Ayumi-chan asked as she stepped inside and started to inspect the house.

We took a few moments to find our way to the library. As last time, the library is full of thin and thick mystery novels that were collected from all around the world. Some of them are pretty worn out that their covers are almost ripped off and there were some that are brand new that are still sitting in their dusty wrappers.

Suddenly, we all flinched when there came a loud explosive sound followed by a loud, raucous, hit pitch crashing sound, as if a piece of delicate glass was being thrown to the flood. It was coming from the kitchen, which was just adjacent to the library and a couple feet away from us.

We stood silent for a while, not daring to break the deadly stillness, afraid of being harm by the evil monsters of the dark. Luckily we were well behind a large stack of books that were unfortunately unable to fit on the already filled book racks, so that whoever would be coming out of the kitchen wouldn't detect us so easily. But just after a few minute when the silence took place after the crashing sound, there was a type of red fluid slowly crawling its way to the library from the kitchen, could that be…

"BL-BL-BLOOD!" Genta shout out in a panic voice and had obviously alerted the person who was in the kitchen, because we were seeing a large, monstrous shadow from the kitchen's light swiftly moving toward the library entrance.

At this sight, we all crumbled to our feet and were desperately running toward the exit. Why is there blood? Could the noise from before be a gunshot? What should we do!? Should we make a left turn or a right turn? Or should be just keep going straight? No, that would be dead end for sure. Damm it! This house was still unfamiliar to us as to recognize our way around. We made another turn… And there it was! Our escape! The door was still left open from where were left it. Ok, only a few more feet left. I stretch my hand out as far as I can toward the doorknob, but then…

"Whoof, whoof!"

"Wahh! Why is there a dog here!?"

A huge black dog came out of nowhere in front of the door and was barking furiously and incessantly, which scared all of us, especially Genta, who happened to fall right on his butt at the sight of the large animal.

"What should we do!? The dog is blocking the exit!" Ayumi-chan cried in a desperate voice while she clings behind me, trying to protect herself from the beast.

What now? The person from the kitchen was probably a murderer! He could be chasing to kill us all! What should we do? Ayumi-chan's question kept ringing through my head. There's nowhere to run or hide. Through my panics, I keep hearing the murderer's footsteps that were echoing through the house coming closer at us. Oh no! He's getting closer. I kept looking back at the dog and tried to take a step towards it, but it seems that after the slight movement, the beast kept barking even louder.

I look back again to where we came front, and to my deepest horror, I saw the murderer's black figure. I couldn't see any of his facial features nor his clothing because the room was still so dark that the darkness is covering him, even with the door behind us slightly open. Well, I guess this is it. It's the end of our life! I should have confessed my feelings to Haibara-san before! Now I don't have the chance to.

As I was talking to myself about what I should have done before this drastic event and my upcoming death, there was a loud bang followed by the crash of the door being knocked out by something round with black and white spots. Was that a soccer ball!? Sure enough, the soccer ball had nearly punched the murderer and hit the wall, which caused it to deflate immediately. And standing by the broken door was no other person than Conan-kun.


End file.
